


The Game

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, The Game, The Office, but not really, if Awsten reads this I win a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt.
Kudos: 6





	The Game

Awsten, Otto and Geoff were all sitting in Awsten's living room. They had been watching reruns of the Office for a few hours now. Somewhere in the middle they stopped to order pizza, and then they stopped to eat it, but over all those hours were quiet and uneventful.

"I just lost the Game," Awsten said suddenly.

"Dude! Fuck you!" Otto exclaimed, banging his head back against the back of the sofa they were all sitting on.

"I hate you so much right now," Geoff said. "Where did that even come from?"

"I dunno," Awsten replied.

And then they continued watching the office for a few more hours, until they died.


End file.
